


One of a Kind

by robotkeychain



Series: Soulmate!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery!AU, M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae runs, actually <i>runs,<i> into Junmyeon's life one day.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, transferring my works onto my ao3 account~  
> Originally posted January 2, 2015

Jongdae rushes in ten minutes before Sweet Corner closes. Junmyeon makes a startled noise, gloved hands clutching a sponge. Jongdae doesn't notice and almost slips over the wet floor.

"What-" Junmyeon starts. Their eyes lock and they both freeze. The moment breaks when a scream of Jongdae's name is heard.

"Hide me!" Jongdae squeaks, diving behind the counter. Junmyeon barely has time to react before another man comes running in.

"Jongdae, I fucking swear, if you don't-" the man stops when he realizes another person is in the shop. "I am so sorry," he immediately apologizes, "I didn't mean to-"

Junmyeon cuts him off with a wave of his hand. "No, no. It's fine. I was just cleaning up a little. Would you like something....?" He trails off, gesturing for the other to speak.

The man realizes it a beat too late and blurts out, "Kyungsoo! And-and uh no thanks. I just came in here because I was looking for someone. Sorry to disturb you." He awkwardly explains, and almost turns to leave. Kyungsoo freezes, though, when he hears another deeper, more familiar voice.

"What's going on?" Jongin says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He has on the same Sweet Corner apron Junmyeon has and Kyungsoo bristles at the way Jongin drapes his arm around Junmyeon.

"On second thought," Kyungsoo says, noticing how Jongin's arm drops from its place at the sound of his voice, "I would love a blueberry scone, if that's okay."

Junmyeon nods and nudges Jongin's side, telling him to grab the pastry. He stays rooted at his spot and instead grabs Junmyeon's arm.

"Junmyeon," Jongin blurts, any trace of sleep suddenly gone. He slightly cowers behind Junmyeon when Kyungsoo's gaze shifts towards him. He tugs lightly on Junmyeon's button down. He rests a gloved hand on top of Jongin's, giving Kyungsoo an apologetic smile.

He turns and whispers, "What?"

"It's him." Jongin's grip tightens.

Junmyeon gives him a confused glance before he opens his mouth in a silent 'oh'. "You mean...?" he mouths, gesturing towards Kyungsoo. Jongin nods vigorously.

Junmyeon grins, an evil glint in his eye.

"Well," he says, nonchalantly pushing Jongin closer to Kyungsoo, "I'll go get that scone. You two..." he motions at them, "talk!"

Junmyeon mentally pats himself on the back. Jongin was never going to gather the courage to speak to Kyungsoo anyway.

Junmyeon starts to softly sing a ballad about romance to himself as he heads towards the kitchen in the back of his bakery. He nearly has a heart attack, however, when he sees Jongdae sitting near the sink. He had completely forgotten he was here.

Jongdae grins and Junmyeon suddenly thinks of the kitten he sometimes sees lounging outside the bakery. He shakes his head lightly and asks, "What are you still doing here?"

Jongdae's eyes slide down Junmyeon's face to his barely exposed collarbones and arms, all the way down to his worn out converses. His face heats up and he fidgets on the spot, not used to someone staring so intently. Jongdae's grin turns into a smirk as he answers, "I want to personally thank you for not telling Kyungsoo I'm here." He takes a step closer.

Junmyeon thrusts his hand forward before Jongdae can get any closer. He looks up in surprise before laughing and shaking Junmyeon's hand. Jongdae then glares at their hands and Junmyeon glances down at them, confused. He realizes he still has those awful rubber cleaning gloves on and pulls his hand away from Jongdae's with a sheepish smile. He points to a door on their left. "It's a back exit."

Jongdae looks over. He turns back and salutes, winking. "See you tomorrow."

Junmyeon opens his mouth to reply, but a crash and a groan near the front entrance makes him turn around. When he glances back, Jongdae is gone.

He looks around in disbelief as he pulls off the gloves. Junmyeon grabs a plate and places a blueberry scone on it. He quickly walks back out, wondering about the noise he heard.

Junmyeon sees Kyungsoo standing over Jongin, who seems to have tipped his chair back too far and fallen down. Kyungsoo reaches out his hand to help Jongin up only to immediately recoil the moment they touch. Jongin sits up, eyes wide, and backs up into the counter. Junmyeon warily walks over and puts the plate down.

"What happened here?" he says, righting the fallen chair and sitting on it.

All Jongin can do is point and make incoherent sounds while Kyungsoo stands completely frozen. Junmyeon rubs at his temples and sighs.

"Come on, Jongin. Kyungsoo?" He turns to the other with a hopeful look, but gets no reply. "Really, what happened? What could be so surprising? It's not like you two are soulmates or anything."

Junmyeon laughs at his attempted joke but it dies quickly once he sees the way Kyungsoo and Jongin are now staring at him. He squints, a look of disbelief on his face. "No..." They glance at each other briefly and Jongin rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He gapes at both of them.

"You're kidding me."

"My little baby brother has a soulmate!" Junmyeon wails, pulling Jongin's head to his chest. Kyungsoo had left in a hurry several moments after Junmyeon had boxed the scone. He immediately thanked him and exited, stuttering about noisy roommates. "It seems like just yesterday I was making your favorite chocolate chip pancakes with a whipped cream smile."

"That _was_ yesterday," Jongin retorts from his awkward position, trying to escape the surprisingly strong embrace. "And I'm twenty, Jun; I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yah!" Junmyeon says, suddenly pushing back Jongin's head. He stumbles backward and grips the counter for balance, eyes wide. Junmyeon glares. "If you aren't a baby anymore then cook your own breakfast! You're a baker here too."

Jongin rolls his eyes. "You don't even let me make the cupcakes. You would never trust me to make my own food."

"You're just shit at decorations," Junmyeon sniffs.

Jongin laughs at his response. His expression falters, though, as the memory of what just happened rushes back to him. "I'm going to call it a day. See you upstairs."

Junmyeon nods and motions for him to leave. He locks the door and makes one final sweep in the kitchen before shutting off the lights and walking up the stairs leading to their home.

He knocks softly on Jongin's room door, entering in when hearing Jongin snore. Junmyeon sits on his bed and tries not to roll his eyes as he takes in all of the haphazardly thrown clothes. He cards his fingers through Jongin's hair, pushing his bangs to the side and pulling his blanket up to his chin. Jongin murmurs lightly in his sleep, shifting towards Junmyeon's hand. The elder smiles gently and stands up. He exits as quietly as he can into the hallway and shivers slightly.

Winter may be the best season for customers for his bakery business, but not for Junmyeon personally. Winter means a higher gas bill, less fresh fruits for his pastries, buying Christmas gifts, and risk of sickness. On the flipside, winter means Jongin stays and helps out for three consecutive weeks. It also means snow and finally being able to wear those wooly sweaters Jongin pretends to hate. Junmyeon pulls on one of those sweaters- an oversized one with a snowflake and reindeer pattern zigzagging across his chest- and climbs into his bed. He contemplates showering or at least changing out of his jeans but his eyes close automatically as he slowly crawls under his blankets.

Junmyeon wakes to the sound of excessive yelling and loud groans. The clock on his wall tells him it's only five in the morning. He forces down his irritation as he slowly walks to the bathroom across his room. The water is unsurprisingly cold and he splashes some of it on his face. The shock is enough to completely wake him up. Junmyeon brushes his teeth and runs fingers through his messy hair twice before finally checking out the commotion in the living room.

Sehun. Of course.

Sehun stands on the couch, hunched over slightly, playing a round of Mario Kart. Jongin sits on his left and jabs the buttons on the Wii remote as if his life depended on it. Junmyeon rolls his eyes before asking as politely as possible, "Sehun, what the hell are you doing there?"

Sehun doesn't even glance in Junmyeon's direction. "I have a key. One, if I remember correctly, _you_ gave to me."

"I don't recall giving you a key to the bakery. And I never... wait. Is that where the spare house key went?!"

"Oh yeah, that one is my fault." Jongin's eyes flit briefly to Junmyeon before returning to the screen. He shrugs. "Sehun comes over so much that I decided to just give him a key."

"Well, what about the bakery key? I would never give you that."

Sehun sighs dramatically before pausing the game. He pointedly ignores Jongin's protests and explains, "Remember, about a month ago, when you woke up late so you had me open the shop?"

Junmyeon's eyes widen. "You idiot!" He smacks the side of Sehun's head and he yelps. "That wasn't for you to _keep_. You told me you _lost_ it!"

"And I did! But, I found it in my coat pocket and reasoned it would be better if I kept the key."

Junmyeon drags his hands down his face and groans. "Okay, whatever. But if you're going to barge into my house at five in the freaking morning then you'll be helping me bake."

Jongin snickers as Sehun groans. "But I'm terrible at baking! You told me that yourself!"

"Really? Well, Jongin can help you. You will help him, won't you?" Junmyeon smiles innocently, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to say otherwise.

Jongin nods immediately and stands, pulling Sehun outside by the arm. Junmyeon laughs lightly before taking off his sweater and following the two to the kitchen downstairs.

Three hours later and several dozen pastries and two cakes have been made. Sehun slumps into a chair, groaning, "I'm so exhausted. How can you do this every single day, Jun?"

Jongin rolls his eyes and shoves Sehun onto the floor. "All you did was gather the ingredients for me and put them into the oven after I finished mixing. That's nothing."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't make Junmyeon look over my shoulder every few seconds asking for approval of the batter."

"At least I know how to _mix_. Can you do that?"

Junmyeon tunes out Jongin and Sehun's petty argument and instead hums a new pop song as he slices the red velvet cake covered in cream cheese icing and fondant flowers. He places two slices on separate plates, leaving them on the counter for them. He clears his throat and they immediately stop. Junmyeon hears the clatter of forks right before the two plates are whisked off the counter. He scoffs as he walks to the counter with the first cake, placing it on a special stand and scribbling a price tag on the side. Then the cookies, cupcakes, muffins, scones, tarts, doughnuts and others are placed on display. Junmyeon steps back into the kitchen and has to bat away Sehun's predatory hands reaching for the chocolate cake cooling off. He smiles as sweetly as possible. Sehun only does that when he wants something and a sense of dread fills Junmyeon.

"Junnie~" Junmyeon cringes at the nickname. Sehun knows he hates it whenever he says that. "Can I get another slice of cake? I swear, it's not for me. It's for Zitao. You know he _loves_ your delicious and wonderful cakes~"

Junmyeon sighs. He may not be very fond of Sehun, but he does have a soft spot for Sehun's boyfriend, Zitao. The twenty-one year old Chinese man had become increasingly attached to Junmyeon ever since he first entered the bakery with Sehun leading him inside. Zitao had said it was like meeting an angel as he comforted a pouting, jealous Sehun. At first, Junmyeon had been weary of Zitao- he looked like he could murder you with only his stares- but after several long and seemingly one-sided conversations, he realized Zitao was just the Chinese male equivalent to a fourteen year old girl. Zitao now clings onto Junmyeon and calls him his mother. He finds it endearing.

Junmyeon busies himself with cutting yet another piece of cake and calls over his shoulder, "Jongin, go wash up and change." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his brother nod once and head towards the stairs. "It's almost opening time, Sehun, so I need you to unlock the door and pull up the blinds." He shoves a neatly wrapped box into Sehun's arms. "Here's the cake for Zitao. Don't move the box too much, like what you did last time."

Sehun rolls his eyes at the comment and readies the shop. Just as the last window opens, Minseok rushes in. He kneels over, placing his hands on his knees, panting, "I'm- I didn't mean to- my alarm clock didn't-" He pauses, catching his breath. "I'm sorry I'm late! It won't happen again."

Junmyeon peeks his head out from the kitchen and furrows his eyebrows. "You're thirty minutes early."

"But..." Minseok glances at his phone. A text from Lu Han stares up at him and he curses. "Lu Han! That asshole! I should've known something was up when he asked all of those questions about my clocks last night. Ugh, I _knew_ we should've just gone to his house like always."

Sehun raises an eyebrow. "Sounds an awful lot like you two are-"

Minseok cuts him off with a wave of the hand. "Yeah, I know, it's weird, but Junmyeon doesn't like co-workers dating so we try not to make it widely known that we're together. Surprisingly, Lu Han is fine with it, but that might have something to do with the fact that he said he hated the way we got together." He shrugs. "He still flirts with me here anyway."

Sehun tilts his head, curious. "How'd you two get together?"

"Lu Han was completely drunk and confessed. I couldn't even reply before he promptly threw up on me and passed out." Minseok laughs. "I don't know why he hates it so much. I mean, _he_ wasn't the one that got thrown up on."

Sehun bursts into laughter as Jongin arrives, buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt. "What's so funny?"

Sehun points at Minseok. He shakes his head, still chuckling. He pulls on his coat and steps out of the bakery, cake in hand.

Jongin turns to Minseok and raises an eyebrow. He shrugs again. "I already told you what I told Sehun. Let's get to work, okay?" Jongin groans in response. Manning the cash register is considered terrible in his opinion, but at least Minseok is good company.

Junmyeon comes out of the kitchen around noon, flour smudges on his forehead and left cheek. He smiles at Minseok, who returns the gesture, and Jongin, who sticks his tongue out instead. A handful of customers sit at the tables, light conversations filling the bakery with a cheerful mood. Loud laughter suddenly can be heard from outside and Junmyeon smiles wider. His favorite customer has arrived.

Chanyeol bursts through the doors, another smaller man being pushed forward. Two others follow after, grinning.

"Junmyeon!" He shouts, and the other customers turn to glare at him. He earns a slap on the arm from one of the men, and when he glances over, Junmyeon recognizes him as Kyungsoo. Jongin seems to recognize him too, because he grabs Junmyeon's arm and pulls him to the side, whispering frantically, "Please, _please_ stay at the register for me."

The sheer panic in Jongin's eyes has Junmyeon nodding and he immediately relaxes. "Thank you so much, Jun, I owe you big time!" He hugs him tightly before running into the kitchen. Junmyeon walks over to the cash register just as Chanyeol approaches.

"Junmyeon! How's my favorite baker doing?" He grins, leaning over way too much to place his elbows on the counter.

"I've been fine, Yeol. I see you brought friends today." He looks over Chanyeol's shoulder and sees Kyungsoo, a man staring down his cupcakes, and... Junmyeon blinks back his shock when his gaze lands on the man who had run into his shop yesterday. Their eyes meet and the man winks. Junmyeon's eyes widen and he adverts his attention back to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, oblivious. "This is Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Jongdae. We've known each other since high school. Jongdae here," Chanyeol roughly pats the back of the one currently smirking at Junmyeon, "seemed really interested in this bakery. Good thing I'm a regular here, huh?" His laugh is loud and an octave too deep and Junmyeon flinches. "Anyway, what I really wanted to know was if a certain _someone_ -"

Chanyeol is cut off by a crash in the background. The four of them turn and see a man sprawled across the ground. Junmyeon rushes to his side and helps him up.

"Yixing, you idiot," he says softly, quickly checking for any damage. "Are you hurt?"

Yixing shakes his head. Junmyeon stands and swiftly assures everyone that he's fine. Yixing grins and waves in Chanyeol's direction before entering the kitchen.

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae's arm. "Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, I did," Jongdae mutters. "They were too close, in my opinion."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "No, not _that_ , who cares about that? His _smile_ , Jongdae, did you see his smile? Oh my god, it's so perfect. I need him, Jongdae. I need him more than that cotton candy cupcake on display."

Kyungsoo scoffs, listening to their conversation behind them. "No one would go out with you, Baekhyun."

"Well what about you, huh? We all know why you're really here." Baekhyun motions towards Jongin talking animatedly to Yixing.

"I still have a better chance of dating him than you'll have with anyone," slips out before Kyungsoo can stop himself. Baekhyun glares and Jongdae laughs. Chanyeol interrupts them by calling them over to a table. He ordered them all a slice of chocolate cake, he tells them, looking slightly dejected.

"Why the long face, Yeol?" Jongdae asks as Minseok comes over with their cake.

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. "Remember when I said I met this awesome guy who's taller than me?" They nod simultaneously. No one can really forget Chanyeol's excitement when he found someone who rivaled his height. "Well, apparently he's Junmyeon's best friend, and I was kind of hoping he would be here today. I guess he isn't, though."

Jongdae places his hand on Chanyeol's back as a form of comfort. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Baekhyun, "Holy- Chanyeol, why is this the first time you've brought me here? Jongdae, try the cake. Right now. It is like eating chocolate sunshine; my taste buds are screaming with joy."

Jongdae rolls his eyes but complies. Baekhyun is... strangely accurate. The cake is soft and sweet, almost melting in his mouth. The frosting is smooth and has a hint of dark chocolate, which Jongdae deems fairly addicting. He takes several more bites before nodding in agreement. The cake is gone too fast and Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo are already getting up to leave.

"Wait one moment!" Jongdae shouts. He hurries over to the counter and grabs Junmyeon's attention. Junmyeon discreetly looks for Minseok but can't find him. He inwardly curses and faces Jongdae, smiling warily. "Can I help you, Jongdae?"

Jongdae bites his lip at the way his name rolls off of Junmyeon's tongue. He gives a small shake of the head and answers, "I'll have a vanilla cupcake to go."

He grabs one cupcake and boxes it carefully. He even adds a thin ribbon which he ties securely around the box. Junmyeon places the box on the counter. "One vanilla cupcake."

Jongdae stares intently at Junmyeon's face. His eyebrows are scrunched together as he looks at Junmyeon's cheek. "I think you have a little something..." He reaches out to brush away the flour clinging to Junmyeon's face. Junmyeon takes a giant step back, laughing nervously. He rubs his cheek viciously and Jongdae pouts.

"I um-" Junmyeon coughs, "I think your friends left you."

"I know." He grins. "Well, I need to get going. See you tomorrow, Junmyeon." Junmyeon gulps. The way Jongdae says his name shouldn't be legal. Another wink and Jongdae leaves.

Jongin whistles, startling Junmyeon. "What was that, Jun?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Junmyeon blushes and shoves Jongin towards the register. "Get to work, Jongin. Kyungsoo left a while ago." He sputters but the elder just shakes his head. "I don't know why you're avoiding him. You two are soulmates, correct?"

Jongin groans as he uses Junmyeon as an armrest. "He probably just thinks I'm weird and clumsy."

"Stop being so dramatic. Just talk to him; I mean you already like him."

"Shhh! Do you want everyone to know who I like?!" Junmyeon rolls his eyes. No one is currently in the bakery besides Yixing.

"I'm pretty sure Yixing already knows you like Kyun-" Jongin suddenly jumps on his back, hissing "Shut up!" in his ear as he covers his mouth. Junmyeon turns in surprise and sees Kyungsoo standing there.

"I just..." He quickly glances around before reaching over and picking up a scarf lying on a seat. Kyungsoo ducks his head awkwardly. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything." He turns and walks to the door.

Jongin takes his hand off of Junmyeon's mouth and places his forehead on his shoulder as Junmyeon still holds him up. "Oh god, that was close, right?"

"Uh, Jongin-"

"I mean, imagine if Kyungsoo heard-"

"Jongin, I really don't think-"

"-that I like him! I would just die-"

"Jongin!"

"What!" Jongin lifts his head off of Junmyeon's shoulder and glares at him. "Don't you think you've caused enough..." The words trail off as his eyes meet Kyungsoo's from across the bakery. Kyungsoo's hand on the doorknob falls down as he gapes.

"You like me?"

Junmyeon promptly drops Jongin with a loud crash. He gestures between them several times before shooting Jongin a look and stepping into the kitchen. Jongin pulls himself up and walks around the counter. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. "I do like you, Kyungsoo. But it has nothing to do with us being soulmates." He blurts. Jongin mentally slaps himself for sounding even creepier than he intended. He's about to backtrack when Kyungsoo says, "Good."

Jongin doesn't have time to think of a proper response before Kyungsoo takes several steps forward and roughly pulls his collar down to kiss him. The skin contact causes bursts of color in his vision and it lingers for a few seconds after Kyungsoo breaks the kiss.

"I like you too, Jongin."

He grins and leans in close enough for their noses and foreheads to touch. The door opens behind them and someone scoffs.

"Ugh, get a room Jongin. No one needs to see your PDA this early in the day."

Jongin laughs breathily and looks up. "It's almost two. And you aren't any better with Minseok, Lu." The said man just childishly sticks out his tongue and walks over to the counter.

"I should get going," Kyungsoo says, biting his bottom lip and slowly stepping back. Jongin nods.

"Wait, you forgot your scarf again." He grabs it and holds it out to Kyungsoo.

"Oh, that's not my scarf." Kyungsoo shrugs. "I came back to give you my number but then I saw you jump another guy, so I just made something up."

"But you still haven't given me your number."

Kyungsoo pats Jongin's arm and grins. "I think you should check your pocket." He takes a step back, waves, and exits the shop.

Kyungsoo grins as he walks back to his apartment. On any other day, he would've never had the courage to confess to Jongin, much less kiss him. Finding out your crush is also your soulmate boosts your confidence significantly.

He steps into his apartment and is immediately greeted by Chanyeol. He smiles excitedly and hugs Kyungsoo.

"What the-" Chanyeol lets go and squishes Kyungsoo's cheeks together.

"My little baby has a boyfriend!" Chanyeol shrieks. Jongdae and Baekhyun appear behind Chanyeol.

"Whoa, what's this about our baby having a boyfriend?" Jongdae places his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, since when did our baby have any game?" Baekhyun earns a slap on the head from Jongdae.

"They grow up so fast." Chanyeol wipes away a fake tear.

Kyungsoo shoves him off and glares. "First of all, I am not any of your guys' baby. Second of all, how the hell did you know about that, Chanyeol? And why are you even here? You don't live here."

Chanyeol waves his hand around. "This is like my second home." He pulls out his phone and points at it. "And Junmyeon just texted me everything that happened with you and Jongin."

Kyungsoo mutters curses as he walks away and Jongdae looks at Chanyeol in surprise. "You have Junmyeon's number?" He nods.

Jongdae grabs Chanyeol's arms and shakes him vigorously. "Give me his number."

"Why? What are you going to do for me?"

"I'll consider inviting you to the wedding." Jongdae attempts to grab Chanyeol's phone but he holds it up in the air, far above Jongdae's reach. He pouts and Chanyeol smirks. Jongdae scowls and tries again, almost toppling both of them over.

"Down, kitty!" Chanyeol yelps, "Don't make me use the spray bottle on you!"

"I use that for cutting your stupid hair, you idiot!"

Chanyeol drops his hands and frowns. "That was rude."

Jongdae huffs, annoyance slowly slipping away. He can't be annoyed when Chanyeol looks like a kicked puppy. But Jongdae is nothing if not persistent. "If you just gave me Junmyeon's number in the first place, I wouldn't never insulted your hair. Or called you an idiot."

Chanyeol sighs. "But Jun wouldn't like it if I gave his number to someone he barely knows." The conflict is written clearly on his face and he sits on the floor as he weighs the pros and cons. Jongdae decides to leave him to it and goes to his room. He'll just wait for an opportunity to take Chanyeol's phone later.

He comes out several hours later, and Chanyeol is still in the same spot. Jongdae nudges him with his foot and nods towards the kitchen.

"Kyungsoo made dinner for us today."

Chanyeol brightens. "Really? I love it when he cooks!" He almost trips when he goes to the dining room table and Baekhyun cackles while Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Jongdae takes the opportunity to search Chanyeol's phone. He scoffs at his lack of password and notes to himself to tell Chanyeol to make one.

He scrolls down the contact list and groans. They're ordered by last name. When he finally gets to Kim, Junmyeon, Jongdae fights down a smile from the fact that his name is directly on top of Junmyeon's because of their last names. He fishes out his phone and when he looks back, he realizes he saw wrong because another name is on top. Kim, Jongin. Jongdae scowls.

The number is saved onto his phone. Jongdae grins triumphantly and gets up, heading towards the others.

This'll be fun.

Jongdae contemplates the first message he should send to Junmyeon throughout dinner. He decides on a simple _Hi (◠‿◠✿) Chanyeol gave me your number_ and immediately sends another text after saying, _It's Jongdae, by the way (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～_

He slips his phone back into his pocket and is disappointed when there's no reply back after a few hours.

Junmyeon glances back at his phone, hands caked in batter. His phone had vibrated twice in its spot on the counter. Does that mean it's important? But they would've been more persistent if it was, right? He finishes separating the dough into balls before washing his hands and placing the tray into the oven.

Two texts from an unknown number stare up at him. Junmyeon's eyes widen when he reads that it's Jongdae. He slams down his phone and lets out a strangled noise. Jongin steps into the kitchen and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you making cookies at midnight?" Junmyeon's phone buzzes again and Jongin promptly snatches it.

_I'm sorry, is it weird that I have your number? (◕﹏◕✿)_

Junmyeon rips his phone out of Jongin's grasp and cradles it to his chest. Jongin laughs.

"Who's Jongdae?" Junmyeon shrinks further into himself and Jongin shakes his head. "You should reply back to him. His first message was sent four hours ago."

"Don't look at my messages!" he squeaks.

"So cute," Jongin coos, pinching Junmyeon's cheek. He yelps and swats away the hand. Jongin makes a sound of disapproval. "Sometimes I don't get how you're older than me."

Junmyeon glares, hissing, "I am three years older."

"Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Jongin raises his hands up in defense. "Before you kill me, you should check on your cookies."

Junmyeon squints at Jongin's seemingly innocent smile before placing down his phone and walking towards the oven. Jongin sneakily grabs his phone and texts Jongdae.

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_It's not weird at all! I'm glad I have your number so I can text you allllllll the time~_

Jongin snickers and hits send. He knows he's going to be in so much trouble, but right now, Jongin couldn't care less. It's fun to see his brother all flustered and nervous in front of people he likes.

Jongdae's phone rings and he lunges for it, only for Baekhyun to snatch it out of his hands. He reads the message and gags.

"Junmyeon sounds disgusting."

Jongdae gasps and jumps onto Baekhyun. "Give me my goddamn phone!"

"Never!" Baekhyun shouts. He leans out of Jongdae's reach and in return, Jongdae pulls his hair. Kyungsoo walks in, pinching the bridge of his nose. He grabs both of their ears and twists, pulling them apart.

"Why do I have to deal with children," Kyungsoo mutters. He plucks Jongdae's phone out of Baekhyun's hand and hits them both with it. Jongdae whines and takes his phone back. He walks into his room, locks the door, and finally checks his messages.

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_It's not weird at all! I'm glad I have your number so I can text you allllllll the time~_

Jongdae clutches his heart, falling onto his bed. His phone buzzes again.

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_I am so sorry for that last message, Jongin sent it. Please ignore what it says. Sorry._

Jongdae gapes.

_To: Junmyeon  
From: Jongdae_

_Does that mean you don't want to talk to me? (◕︿◕✿)_

Junmyeon gapes.

He feels his face heat up. What kind of grown man uses Japanese emojis in every single text?

"Can you get off of me?" Jongin asks, voice muffled from the floor. Junmyeon tucks his legs under himself, resting his entire weight on Jongin. He groans and tries to move, failing.

"I'll get off of your back when I want to."

Jongin whimpers. "I didn't know you were so cruel, Jun." He squirms. "You're heavy."

Sehun laughs from where he sits near Jongin's head, back resting against Zitao's chest. "Nah, you're just really weak." He pokes Jongin's duck taped hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!"

Sehun snickers. "I'm the one that taped your hands together, remember? Totally worth the two bucks I spent."

Jongin groans again, letting his face hit the floor. Zitao reaches over and pats his head.

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_I'm sorry. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Kim Junmyeon._

Junmyeon immediately gets a reply. He takes pity on his brother and stands up, walking to his room.

_To: Junmyeon  
From: Jongdae_

_I'm Kim Jongdae ★~(◡‿◕✿)_

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_What's with the Japanese emojis?_

_To: Junmyeon  
From: Jongdae_

_They're cute! Like you~ (◕‿◕✿)_

Junmyeon feels his face heat up as he slams his phone down. He covers his face with his hands and grins widely despite trying to force himself not to.

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_I thought we were starting over_

_To: Junmyeon  
From: Jongdae_

_We are! I thought you were cute from the beginning so I can still say that ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ_

Junmyeon laughs softly. He glances at the time and curses.

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go...._

_To: Junmyeon  
From: Jongdae_

_Oh my god sorry was it me? I tend to say whatever is on my mind when I'm nervous ( ﾟдﾟ)_

_To: Jongdae  
From: Junmyeon_

_No! I just have to wake up in less than five hours to bake and put up Christmas decorations for my shop_

_To: Junmyeon  
From: Jongdae_

_Oh! Would you like me to help you? Wait, why am I even asking? I'll be there at 7. Goodnight (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

Junmyeon hesitates, unable to think of a proper response, before just texting back a simple _Goodnight_.

Junmyeon finishes preparing for his bakery at around seven, nudging Jongin so he can help carry out some decorations. Sehun and Zitao walk down the stairs, each carrying their own box of decorations. Junmyeon glances up as he hears the door open and sees Yixing, Minseok, and Lu Han enter. He smiles as another taller person steps in.

"Yifan!" Junmyeon walks over to him with his arms outstretched. Yifan grins, hugging Junmyeon and lifting him slightly in the air. Junmyeon hits him on the shoulder the moment they pull apart. "How was Canada, Mr. I'm Not Going to Tell My Best Friend I Left the Country?"

Yifan laughs. "It was exactly what I wanted but not what I needed. I'm happy to be back with you and your bakery and all of the crazy people that come with it."

"Well, you're just in time to help me with these Christmas decorations."

"You mean be the person to place the decorations because you're too short to reach the ceiling yourself?"

Junmyeon glares and turns away from Yifan. "You know, I did not miss you one bit."

"Aww," Yifan pulls Junmyeon into a back hug, "but I missed you sooooo much! Why are you denying my love, Junnie?"

"You shouldn't say that Yifan," Jongin cuts in, "Jun's got a boyfriend."

"What?!" Yifan lets go, turning around Junmyeon to face him. "Why have you not told me this I am your best friend."

"Jongin," Junmyeon leans over to stare down his brother who immediately averts his eyes, "I will deal with you later. Yifan, I do not have a boyfriend. Jongin's insane."

"Am not!" Jongin shouts as he walks back to his box of decorations. "He's totally in love with this guy that came to the bakery like once."

"I barely know Jongdae; how can I love him?!"

In that moment, Jongdae enters Sweet Corner with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol in tow. They all freeze as they hear Junmyeon's words and Jongin's following laughter. Junmyeon opens and closes his mouth several times, attempting to find the right words to say.

"Let's just start decorating, okay?" Yifan says, reaching into a nearby box and pulling out tinsel. Junmyeon nods slowly and grabs a handful of mini snowflakes to place on the windows.

The mood becomes cheerier as all twelve men help decorate Sweet Corner while Christmas music blasts through someone's speakers. A fake Christmas tree is put up in the far corner of the bakery, empty wrapped boxes placed under the tree. Junmyeon also places his actual gifts under the tree when no one looks. Snowflakes hang from the ceiling and dot the windows of the bakery. Tinsel lines the glass displays and a wreath is hung on the front entrance.

"We're just missing one thing," Baekhyun says, dragging a chair over to a random spot in the shop. He stands on it and Yixing walks over to hold his legs steady. Baekhyun steps down from the chair with the help of Yixing, a look of accomplishment on his face. "Mistletoe!"

"You know what that means, don't you Baek?" Jongdae gives him a pointed look and Baekhyun glances around, confused. His eyes widen when he realizes that Yixing and him are directly under the mistletoe.

"T-that can't- it doesn't count!" Baekhyun stutters, shooting Jongdae a glare. He turns toward Yixing for support. "It doesn't count, right?"

Yixing shrugs before pulling Baekhyun close by the neck and kissing him. Several of the guys applaud and Jongdae whistles. Baekhyun flips him off as they pull apart.

"I'm Zhang Yixing. Nice to meet you."

"Byun Baekhyun. Likewise."

Yixing laughs and pulls him towards a table. Everyone else pairs off and relaxes, waiting twenty more minutes for the bakery to officially open. Jongin and Kyungsoo sit at a table with Sehun and Zitao, Minseok and Lu Han whisper quietly to each other, Yifan and Chanyeol talk loudly on the side, and Jongdae plops into the seat in front of Junmyeon.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"All of this," Jongdae gestures all around, "owning a bakery. Waking up at six to have to bake for several hours. Waking up even _earlier_ to appeal to customers. Dealing with weird customers like me in general. I would never be able to last a day as the owner."

"You're giving me too much credit, Jongdae. I just bake the initial pastries and make sure everything is under control. I usually don't talk to customers and just stay in the kitchen."

"Really?" Jongdae grins, a mischievous look in his eyes, "Does that mean I can take you out and around town and you wouldn't have a reason to say no?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?! I don't even know you that well!"

"Depends. Would you say yes if I was? And, you know my name is Jongdae. I'm also twenty two, my favorite word is euphemism, and I like long walks on the beach." Junmyeon forces down the smile he feels uncovering.

"I really can't, though. I'm decorating the second floor of this place and that's going to take a while, considering the fact that I'll be doing it alone."

"Oh! I'll help you!" Jongdae pauses. "Only if you want me to."

"Oh, well okay. I'll let Jongin open the shop and we can get started."

Jongdae nods and Junmyeon stands, walking over to tell Jongin. He greets the rest of the men at the table and Jongdae's heart stutters at the sight of Junmyeon laughing. He shakes his head and climbs up the stairs to Jongin's and Junmyeon's home. He leans his back on the wall, waiting for Junmyeon. He appears several moments later and unlocks the door. He swings it open with a flourish.

"Before you go in," Junmyeon says, covering the entrance with his arm, "I have to warn you about some things. One, Jongin's room is a disaster, please don't go inside it. Two, if you're quiet enough I might forget you're here. Sorry. And three, we're both the same height so I have no idea how we're going to put up the ceiling decorations."

Jongdae shrugs. "We'll figure it out as we go, I guess."

Junmyeon puts his arm down and Jongdae walks into the living room. They open a couple of boxes with decorations and start to decorate opposite walls. The only sounds are periodic rustling and soft footsteps. After half an hour, Junmyeon starts to sing quietly, oblivious to the startled look Jongdae gives him.

_Oh the price, I pay it everyday_  
I'm wearing myself thin  
But I can't stop,  
I need you 

_I'm gonna hold on_  
I don't wanna give you up  
I'm betting everything that I've got on you and me  
Honey you're the only one  
I could never let you go  
I already lost it all if I can't make you see  
I'll do anything to win you back for good  
I'm betting everything 

"Wow, that was amazing," Jongdae compliments. Junmyeon yelps, turning around quickly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

Jongdae raises his hand and shakes his head. "Don't apologize. You sounded great." He beams and gives him two thumbs up. Junmyeon laughs and Jongdae's smile falters. He drops his head down and grabs a random ornament, staring down at it.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jongdae blurts out. His eyes widen and he covers his mouth with his hand. "Please ignore that, I don't know-"

"Sure," Junmyeon interrupts. He smiles and Jongdae gapes. "This is your second time asking me out in the span of three hours so that either means you really want to go on a date with me or I'm just really self-centered for thinking you do."

Jongdae just grins, the glint in his eyes back. "We better hurry with these decorations then."

Another hour passes and Junmyeon and Jongdae are left with the final decorations. They end up being the ceiling decorations and Junmyeon groans.

"I usually have Yifan do these for me but he's off doing who knows what with Chanyeol. Should we just not put them up?"

"But that won't feel right, like we're leaving the job unfinished. Do you have a ladder or something?"

Junmyeon shakes his head. "Let's just leave it until we can ask Yifan or Chanyeol to place the decorations."

Jongdae sighs but agrees, muttering about how wrong it feels. Junmyeon glances at the clock on the wall and furrows his eyebrows, confused. "Wait, that time isn't right, is it?"

Jongdae checks his phone and nods his head. Junmyeon walks over to the wall and reaches up, fingertips grazing the bottom of the clock. He huffs and tries again with the same results. Jongdae laughs.

"Hey, don't laugh! You're the same height as me."

"Am not."

"You totally are."

"Oh yeah?" Jongdae moves behind Junmyeon, holding onto his waist and reaching over him to grab the clock off of its hook.

"Told..." The gloat dies in his throat as Junmyeon turns around. Junmyeon's eyes widen when he realizes how close together they are. Jongdae unconsciously leans forward and Junmyeon makes a strangled noise, ducking out of the way.

"I'm, uh, going to go get batteries." Junmyeon gestures to a random corner. The moment Junmyeon is out of sight Jongdae groans.

"Such an idiot, Jongdae," he mutters to himself, "Why would you do that?"

Jongdae hits his head against the wall. Down the hallway, Junmyeon enters his room. He shuts the door and slides down to the ground, covering his face with his hands. The scene replays over and over in Junmyeon's mind and his heart beats faster and faster. He shakes his head, trying to clear it, and stands up. He grabs a pack of batteries and walks back to Jongdae. Junmyeon sees him lying face down on the couch.

"Are you awake?" Junmyeon asks as he replaces the batteries in the clock.

Jongdae turns his head slightly, responding, "Sort of."

"Stay right here, okay? I need to go do something."

Jongdae's reply is muffled as he turns his head back into the couch cushion and Junmyeon walks off. He comes back with a button down and wet hair and hears soft snoring. Junmyeon walks over, an amused expression on his face. He instinctively reaches over and brushes Jongdae's hair out of his face. Color flashes in his vision and Junmyeon immediately pulls back his hand, gasping. The color slowly fades, lingering for several seconds. Jongdae shifts in his sleep and Junmyeon steps back, hitting the coffee table on accident. He stirs awake from the noise and blearily looks up at Junmyeon. Jongdae rubs his face, groaning.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to fall asleep. I just didn't sleep much last night." Jongdae grins sheepishly. He stretches his arms up, hearing a satisfying crack from his back. "I'll go freshen up."

Jongdae pauses. "Where's your bathroom?"

"End of the hallway," Junmyeon points off in the distance. Jongdae salutes and walks away. Junmyeon sits on the couch, his heart racing. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to steady his heartbeat. Junmyeon stares at his hands and decides to put on gloves and a sweater. He also pulls on another jacket and a scarf, remembering that he said yes to Jongdae's date. Junmyeon almost runs into Jongdae as he exits the bathroom, a startled yelp escaping his lips. Jongdae laughs when he takes in Junmyeon's wardrobe.

"It's not even that cold outside. All I wore was this and another jacket." Jongdae gestures to his sweater and jeans.

"Well, you're just going to freeze then." Junmyeon wraps his scarf tighter around his neck. "Where are we going anyway?"

Jongdae shrugs. "I don't know. We'll probably wander around, find a place to visit and maybe shop at. I didn't really have something planned when I asked you out."

Junmyeon gives him a horrified look and Jongdae laughs. "It'll be fine, Junmyeon! I do this all of the time."

"That is not reassuring to me at all."

Jongdae just rolls his eyes and grabs Junmyeon's arm, pulling him through the front door and down the stairs. Minseok waves as they pass and Lu Han whistles. Jongin smirks, mouthing "I told you so".

"My bakery," Junmyeon ekes out, reaching toward it as Jongdae continues to drag him out the door and further away from his shop. Jongdae pulls him forward and grabs his hand.

"Don't worry so much, Junmyeon. Jongin can take care of the shop; have a little faith."

"I do," Junmyeon grumbles. He turns his hand and entwines their fingers. "How are your hands not freezing? You aren't even wearing gloves."

"Well your hand is doing a fine job warming my hand up." Jongdae smirks and Junmyeon smacks his arm.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I! Your hand is really warm."

"You're so cheesy," Junmyeon mutters, squeezing his hand. Jongdae enters a cafe and the owner greets him cheerily.

"Jongdae! Haven't seen you in a while. Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Junmyeon nudges him, glaring. "Okay, it's just a date."

"Just a date, huh? Well, when Taekwoon and I were on our first date-"

"Hakyeon."

"Right, right." Hakyeon pulls out a notepad from his apron. "What's your order?"

"My usual and a..."

"Just a cappuccino." Hakyeon nods. He places his pen behind his ear and steps behind the counter, passing the paper to someone in the kitchen. Junmyeon and Jongdae pull off their jackets and place it on their chairs. Junmyeon keeps on his scarf and gloves despite Jongdae's teasing. They sit at a table near the window and Junmyeon turns towards it.

"I hope it snows," Jongdae says, sighing. "It's so beautiful whenever that happens."

Junmyeon places his hand on top of Jongdae's, burying his face deeper into his scarf. Jongdae smiles softly, glancing down at their hands. One of the baristas walks out from the kitchen and brings their order.

"Here is your cappuccino and your usual." He tucks the serving plate under his arm and drags a chair over, sitting down.

"Jaehwan, what are you doing?"

Jaehwan grins, waving his hand in dismissal. "Ignore me, go on with your date."

"Why would you think this is a date?"

"Well, why else would you take out an adorable person like him?" Jaehwan reaches up and pinches one of Junmyeon's cheeks. "Because if this isn't a date, well..." He winks at Junmyeon and his eyes widen.

"This is a date!" Jongdae rushes out, batting away Jaehwan's hands. He laughs.

"I'm kidding, calm down. I know because you two are holding hands. You know," Jaehwan says, leaning towards Junmyeon, "Jongdae doesn't really like people touching him. It scares him."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Jongdae asks, shooting him a look. Jaehwan raises his hands in defense.

"Just warning your boyfriend. You haven't had skin contact with Jongdae, have you?" He stands up, serving plate still in hand. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"Jaehwan is a very interesting person," Junmyeon says as the barista leaves. He takes a sip of his drink, never taking his hand from Jongdae's.

"I'm sorry about that. Jaehwan tends to mess around, I forgot about that."

"So, what was he talking about when he said you didn't like touching people?"

"It's not as terrible as he made it sound." Jongdae rubs the back of his neck, "It's just that meeting your soulmate feels really arbitrary so I'm very cautious about who I touch. It's just that I sort of... make sure I'm okay with being your soulmate before actually checking if we are. That sounds really stuck up, doesn't it?"

Junmyeon's mind flicks back to when he touched Jongdae and shakes his head. "No, I understand why you would be like that. Wait, what about that time you tried to brush the flour from my face? I barely knew you then."

Jongdae chokes on his coffee and Junmyeon reaches forward. He raises a hand, coughing and shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae nods and tilts his head slightly at the sound of laughter from the counter. "Should I not have asked about that?"

"No, it's okay. You were different than I expected when we first met. I mean, a random guy runs into your bakery and all you do is shake his hand and show him the door. No questions. It was surprising."

"Actually, I do have a question about that. Why were you running from Kyungsoo?"

"I covered the inside of his car with glitter. I ended up having to clean it up but it was worth it."

"How was it worth it? It must've taken forever to clean."

"I met you." Jongdae grins.

"So cheesy," Junmyeon mutters, hiding his smile in his cup.

"You love it," Jongdae teases, squeezing his hand. Junmyeon rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it.

"So, is this the only place we're going?"

"For this date, yes." They both stand up and put on their jackets. Jongdae places several bills onto the table and shouts a goodbye to Hakyeon. They step outside and Junmyeon shivers.

"You have three layers on, Jun. How can you be cold?"

"How are you not cold?" Junmyeon shoots back.

Jongdae laughs, throwing an arm around Junmyeon's shoulders and pulling him close. "I'm glad I asked you out on a date. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I would love that."

They walk back to the bakery with entwined hands as the sun starts to set.

"This is where I leave you, I guess."

"Thank you for today. It's the most fun I've had in a while."

Jongdae grins, swinging their hands lightly. "My pleasure, really." He steps away slowly until their hands pull apart. Jongdae salutes, winking. "See you tomorrow."

Junmyeon smiles and enters his bakery. Yifan sits at a table near the door and immediately stands when he sees Junmyeon.

"How was your date?" Yifan asks, nudging him on the shoulder.

"How was _your_ date?" Junmyeon retorts. He closes the bakery earlier than usual, his workers going home and Jongin going up the stairs to his room. Junmyeon cleans up with the help of Yifan as he describes his time with Chanyeol. They walk up the stairs to Junmyeon's room and lie on his bed, Yifan still chattering away.

"-and I just couldn't stop laughing! Chanyeol just acted like it didn't happen though, but I could tell how embarrassed he was. I felt bad so stopped teasing him about it and took him out for lunch where he-"

"Is this what it feels like?" Junmyeon randomly cuts in.

Yifan pauses, confused. "What?"

"Is this what it feels like to be replaced by someone taller and funnier?" Yifan laughs and Junmyeon grins.

"Well, what about me? Am I being replaced by someone shorter and feline?"

"He's still taller than me," Junmyeon mutters, turning away.

Yifan gapes. "You're kidding me. _Jongdae?_ "

"Shut up, please," Junmyeon covers his face in embarrassment.

"We sound like a bunch of teenage girls," Yifan states after a moment of silence. "We're lying on your bed talking about guys."

"We _are_ a bunch of teenage girls, Yifan," Junmyeon pats his arm, "on the inside."

"Just go to sleep," Yifan says, laughing.

"Wait, wait. I have to tell you something. Jongdae-"

"Jongdae what? Do I need to beat him up for you?"

"Yifan, listen. He's my soulmate."

Yifan pauses for a moment. "Do I need to beat him up for you?"

"Yifan!" Junmyeon hits his arm. "I don't need you beating up anyone. And I... I haven't told him."

"What do you mean you haven't told him? Is Jongdae _blind_?"

"No! He was sleeping and-"

"You were being creepy."

"Stop interrupting! I brushed his hair aside and- no I was not being a pervert- now I know who my soulmate is."

"Well why don't you tell him?"

"I don't know." Junmyeon sighs, turning away from Yifan. "Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow, when we're on our date."

Junmyeon reaches out for Yifan and he sighs. Yifan pulls him close and rests his chin on Junmyeon's head. "Don't force it, Jun. I know you like him and I'm sure you two will touch even if you decide to never tell him."

"Thank you, Yifan."

Junmyeon wakes up to a text message in his phone. He grins, despite being woken up so early, and texts a reply. Yifan wakes up as a second text is sent and groans when he sees the time.

"It is five in the morning. What are you doing?"

"If you let go of my waist then I can leave you alone."

"Deal." Yifan turns to lie on his back and Junmyeon climbs out of the bed. He brushes his teeth and sends one last text before putting on an apron and going downstairs.

Jongdae pulls on his jacket and walks over to Sweet Corner. He hesitantly knocks on the door, stepping back as Junmyeon unlocks and opens it.

"What are you doing here so early?" Junmyeon walks back into the kitchen, Jongdae following.

"I was bored." He dips his finger into the chocolate icing and Junmyeon slaps his hand away.

"At seven in the morning?"

"I did text you at five so you really shouldn't be surprised that I'm awake." Junmyeon scoffs, going back to kneading the dough.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here."

"It's because I want to see you bake." Jongdae wraps his arms around Junmyeon's waist, placing his chin on his shoulder. Junmyeon's heart races, making sure he doesn't have skin contact with Jongdae.

"Jongdae," Junmyeon says, hoping his voice isn't shaking, "you're distracting me. I need these done in an hour and you're not helping."

"I'm not?" Jongdae pulls away slightly, resting his hands on Junmyeon's waist. "How can I help?"

"You can leave."

"What would be the fun in that? Come on, I really want to help."

"Why?"

"Well," Jongdae walks over and sits on a kitchen counter, "I am taking you out after this."

"You can't!" Junmyeon blurts out. Jongdae stares at Junmyeon, confused.

"Why not?"

"I'm- um I need to get my hair cut." Junmyeon mentally slaps himself.

"Oh, actually, I can help you with that!"

"What?!" Junmyeon turns to look at Jongdae and immediately turns back to his dough.

"Yeah, I cut my hair and anyone else's, really. I usually make them pay but I can make an exception for you."

"No, Jongdae, it's fine. I have my own barber-"

"Please, Junmyeon? It'll be so much better than the hairstyle you have right now."

"What's wrong with my hair now?" Junmyeon places the dough onto a tray and puts it in the oven.

"There's nothing wrong! I can just make it better."

"Fine. Don't do anything besides cut my hair okay? I don't want to have to hide it under hats because you wanted to try something."

"Great! Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in fifteen. Wait in the front."

Jongdae grins and steps out of the kitchen. Junmyeon's smiles drops the moment Jongdae is out of sight. He pulls out the bread and lets it cool before running up the stairs to his room. He slams the door open and jumps onto the bed, waking up Yifan.

"Yifan!" Junmyeon whispers, frantic.

Yifan groans, rubbing his face. "What now?"

"I let Jongdae cut my hair!"

"Good for him? I don't get what's wrong."

"He's going to find out that we're soulmates!" Junmyeon hisses, grabbing a pillow and hitting Yifan with it.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, now you don't have to avoid his touch anymore."

"I was not-" Junmyeon stammers.

"Please, Junmyeon. I know you too well." Junmyeon groans, covering his face with his hands. "I really don't get why you're worrying so much. You're already dating, so what's so bad about being soulmates?"

"It's because-" Junmyeon pauses, unable to answer. "You're right. Thank you!" Junmyeon pulls Yifan into a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Jun." Yifan grins but shoves Junmyeon away. "Now let me sleep."

Junmyeon walks down the stairs with a clean sweater and jeans, a jacket draped on his arm.

"Looking good," Jongdae says, linking his arm with Junmyeon's.

"Can I put on my jacket first?" Junmyeon laughs, pulling away from Jongdae. Jongdae grabs Junmyeon's jacket and helps him put it on.

"No gloves or scarf?" Jongdae teases, buttoning up Junmyeon's jacket.

"I have my gloves in my pocket." Jongdae laughs, shaking his head.

"My apartment isn't even that far."

"My hands still get really cold." Junmyeon pulls his gloves from his pocket and puts them on.

"So cute," Jongdae says, grabbing Junmyeon's hand. They walk for only a block before coming to a stop.

"Wait, you live a block from my bakery yet the first time you've ever been there was just a couple of days ago?" Jongdae shrugs, grinning. They step inside and into the elevator.

"How do you know I've never passed by and noticed the cute guy in the kitchen?"

"Because you would have said something about it. And that would've been Yixing, by the way. I'm usually only there in the mornings."

Jongdae smiles. "You're amazing."

Junmyeon feels his face heat up and turns away as the doors open to the third floor. They step inside Jongdae's apartment and Junmyeon almost trips over a shoe left near the entrance.

"Sorry, I room with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Technically Chanyeol lives here too."

"Are they here right now?"

"Oh, I um... might have told them to leave."

"You what?"

"Anyway! Take off your jacket, gloves, shoes, socks, and sweater please. Drag that chair over to that empty space and sit."

Junmyeon complies and fidgets on the spot. He clasps his hands together and waits. Jongdae comes back with scissors and a spray bottle.

"Only you would wear a button down for a haircut." Jongdae chuckles and ties a rubber cutting collar around Junmyeon's neck. "Close your eyes unless you want to be blinded by your hair. Also, don't flinch; I'm going to spray water on your hair."

"Okay," Junmyeon shuts his eyes and takes in deep breaths.

"You don't have to be nervous, Jun."

"I'm not! It's-" _it’s just that we're soulmates and I don't know how you will react_ "It's nothing."

"Well, I'm going to start now."

Junmyeon nods and Jongdae sprays water on his hair, combing out the knots. Jongdae's knuckles brush over Junmyeon's ears and he forces down the relieved laugh almost escaping his throat when he sees something other than the stale, monochrome colors he's seen his entire life. He forces himself to relax and begins to cut Junmyeon's hair. Jongdae finishes after fifteen minutes, placing his scissors on a nearby table. He bends down and brushes the stray hair from Junmyeon's face. Jongdae leans forward and kisses him, reaching behind his neck to untie the cutting collar. Junmyeon gasps slightly and pulls Jongdae closer, gripping his arms.

"We're," Jongdae places a kiss on Junmyeon's jaw, "soulmates."

Junmyeon sighs, resting his hand on Jongdae's cheek. "I know."

"What do you mean?"

"I might've known beforehand that we are soulmates," Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck, "and I was unsure of how you'd react so I never said anything."

Jongdae lightly hits Junmyeon's arm. "Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"I don't know! I just did."

Jongdae makes a sound of disapproval and stands up. He grabs a broom and starts to sweep up the hair on the floor.

"Go and wash your hair while I clean up." Junmyeon hesitantly walks off to the bathroom. Jongdae halts his movements, holding onto the handle of the broom. He shakes his head, the corners of his mouth turning up, and continues cleaning.

Junmyeon steps out of the bathroom several minutes later, shirtless. "Sorry, but do you have another shirt I can wear? The collar of my shirt is covered in hair and it's really uncomfortable."

"So, how do you like your haircut?" Jongdae asks, ignoring what Junmyeon said.

"Jongdae."

"I asked you a question." Jongdae turns, his eyes wandering down Junmyeon's torso and back up to his face.

"So did I!" Junmyeon throws an arm over his chest, trying unsuccessfully to cover himself.

"Really?" Jongdae takes a step closer to Junmyeon and he takes a step back. "I didn't hear it."

"Jongdae, what are you doing?" Another step.

"Was that your question from before?" Junmyeon's back hits the wall and Jongdae grins. Junmyeon shakes his head vigorously.

Jongdae steps closer once more, color filling their vision as he rests his hands on Junmyeon's hips. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

Junmyeon nods, both of his hands moving to rest at the nape of Jongdae's neck. They lean towards each other and meet in another kiss. This kiss is less innocent than their first one, with Jongdae running his tongue along Junmyeon's bottom lip and Junmyeon opening his mouth for Jongdae. His tongue runs across the back of Junmyeon's teeth and the roof of his mouth. They break apart and Jongdae kisses down the side on Junmyeon's neck, sucking a dark mark closer to his collarbone.

"Jongdae," Junmyeon pants, "what if someone walks in?"

"To hell if they do," Jongdae mutters, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon's lips. He runs his hands up Junmyeon's bare chest and he shivers slightly.

The door clicks, unlocking. Jongdae groans, resting his forehead on Junmyeon's shoulder. Baekhyun enters the apartment, smirking.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Jongdae glares at Baekhyun who smiles back innocently. "No, we were just leaving. Junmyeon, you can grab a button down from my closet."

When Junmyeon steps into Jongdae's room, he walks over to Baekhyun and hits his arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kyungsoo will kill me if I mess with him and I don't know where Chanyeol is so here I am."

"Don't you have to ask out a certain baker?"

"About that, Yixing asked _me_ out so I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"And you've decided to mess with Junmyeon and I?"

"Yep." Junmyeon steps out of the room, pulling on his sweater. "It's not like you two would've gone all the way anyway."

Jongdae pats Baekhyun's arm. "I'm going to kill you, Baek."

Baekhyun grins. "I'd love to see you try."

Jongdae glares and turns away, helping Junmyeon with his jacket and pulling on his own. They walk out of the apartment, but not before Jongdae kicks Baekhyun's shin. Outside, Junmyeon shivers yet again and Jongdae smiles, pulling him closer.

"Still cold?"

"Of course. Just because we're soulmates doesn't mean you create this special warmth whenever you're near me."

"What happened to your gloves?" Jongdae entwines his hand with Junmyeon's, smile widening as the colors reappear in their vision.

"Must've left them at your place," Junmyeon mutters. He clears his throat. "Where to today?"

"It's a secret," Jongdae answers. They walk for several blocks, talking about miscellaneous things. Jongdae pulls Junmyeon into a diner at the end of the street and they take off their jackets.

"Oh wait, I know this place! This is where-"

"Junmyeon?" The owner of the diner walks over to their table. "Jongdae! I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Seokjin! I haven't seen you in such a long time. How's Yoongi?"

"He's great. What about you, Jun? You've got any news to tell me?" Seokjin gestures towards Jongdae.

"Jongdae is my soulmate." Junmyeon entwines his hand with Jongdae's, smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Seokjin glances behind him and leans closer, "I actually have a pair of soulmates that work here but they refuse to date. It's so annoying." He huffs but smiles. "Sorry, enough about me. Would you two like your usuals?"

"Yes, thank you." Seokjin scribbles onto his notepad and walks away.

"How much do you want to bet that the soulmates are Taehyung and Hoseok?"

"No, it's totally Hoseok and Jimin," Jongdae counters.

"Hoseok and Jimin are so touchy already it can't be them. What about Namjoon and Jungkook?"

"Oh, I can totally see Taehyung and Jungkook being soulmates."

"Maybe it's two people we wouldn't suspect. Like... I don't know. They're all very close."

Jimin strides over with their food, naming their order. He grins and leans against the table. "Seokjin said you were here today but I had to go and see with my own eyes. And it's nice to see you again, Jongdae!"

Junmyeon opens his arms and gives Jimin a hug. "So, Jimin, I have a question. Seokjin said that there are soulmates here. Can you tell me who they are?"

Jimin's expression falls. "Seokjin says such weird things, right?" He forces out a laugh and glances at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! I really should be getting back to work."

"Jimin." He halts, dropping his head down.

"Okay, okay. It's me and..." Jimin covers his face with his hands, "and Jungkook."

"Have you two tried dating?" Jongdae asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I've asked him out several times but he kept saying no and I just gave up after a while."

"Do you know why?"

Jimin shakes his head. "It's fine, really. I would never force Jungkook to do something he didn't want to. I just thought that maybe-" He cuts himself off and stands up straight. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Junmyeon. You too Jongdae."

Jimin walks back to the kitchen area. Junmyeon sighs, saying, "I wish I could do something to help."

Jongdae smiles, grabbing Junmyeon's hand from underneath the table. "You're so sweet, Jun, but sadly I don't think there's anything anyone but Jungkook and Jimin can do."

Junmyeon pouts. "But they're soulmates!"

"You know that doesn't mean they have to be together."

"But Jungkook isn't even trying. I don't think that's right."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want them being soulmates to be the reason why they start dating."

Junmyeon opens his mouth to reply but Jongdae shoves a chip in his mouth. "Hush and eat."

They finish their lunch and stand up to leave, waving goodbye to Seokjin, Jimin, and the others. As they walk back to the bakery, snow starts to fall. Jongdae grins, swinging their clasped hands.

"It's the first snow!" Jongdae turns his head and briefly presses his lips to Junmyeon's cheek, quickly taking out his phone to take a picture. Jongdae pulls away, glancing at his phone, and pouts.

"Jun, you blinked! The picture looks bad. We have to do it again."

The moment Jongdae turns back, Junmyeon grabs the collar of his jacket and yanks him forward, kissing him on the mouth. He hears a small yelp from Jongdae before he kisses back, placing his hand on Junmyeon's waist. Junmyeon hears lots of camera clicks and he smiles against Jongdae's lips, breaking the kiss.

"I can't believe you took pictures of that," Junmyeon laughs.

"But they're such nice pictures. Look!"

Junmyeon flicks through the pictures as Jongdae hugs him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He marvels at the amount of pictures taken in such a short amount of time. Some are blurry, but most are relatively nice. Junmyeon pauses on one that catches his breath. In the picture, the sun is setting behind them, giving them shadow-like appearances. A small amount of light allows Junmyeon to barely see their faces. Both of their eyes are closed and Junmyeon's hands grip Jongdae's collar. Junmyeon is smiling against Jongdae's mouth and small specks of snow dot the picture.

"That one's really beautiful, right?" Jongdae says softly. Junmyeon turns and kisses Jongdae's cheek.

"Send this one to me, okay?"

Jongdae nods. He leaves an arm wrapped around Junmyeon's waist and walks him back to his bakery. They walk in and Jongin immediately strides over.

"What have you been doing to my brother?" Jongin gestures between Junmyeon and Jongdae. "He's gone out more in the past two days than he has in well... ever. What did you do?"

Jongdae laughs. "I just asked him out. I'm also his soulmate so..."

Jongin's eyes widen. "What?" He smacks Junmyeon on the arm. "Why don't you tell me these things? I'm your brother!"

Junmyeon hits him back. "Don't hit me, I'm older than you! And technically I just found out today."

Jongin scowls. "I told you the moment I found out Kyungsoo is my soulmate."

Junmyeon stares at him in disbelief. "That is such a lie. I had to joke about it to find out."

"Well," Jongin sputters, "Yixing asked out Baekhyun today!"

"Knew that," Jongdae pipes in.

"Yifan and Chanyeol are out on a date!"

"Knew that one for a while," Junmyeon retorts, smirking.

"How about..." Jongin looks behind him to the counter where Minseok and Lu Han are both working. He sends a quick, mental apology to them and says, "Minseok and Lu Han have been dating for years."

"Wait what?!" Junmyeon glances at them. He sees Minseok place his hand on Lu Han's hip, whispering something in his ear. He pulls away with a grin and Lu Han is left with a slight flush on his face. Junmyeon gasps. "Why have they never told me?"

Jongin shakes his head, walking back to the kitchen. "I've said too much already."

"Jongin!" Junmyeon frowns and Jongdae laughs. He huffs and pulls Jongdae upstairs. Junmyeon takes off his jacket and sweater, straightening out the button down he has on after he puts away his clothes. Jongdae takes off his jacket and places it on the arm of a chair.

"Last time we were here I tried to kiss you." Jongdae grins. "My shirt looks good on you."

Junmyeon blushes and fiddles with the hem of the shirt. "Really?"

"Do you know what else my shirt would look good on?" Jongdae smirks, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's waist. He leans in close, whispering, "The floor."

"Jongdae," Junmyeon warns as Jongdae starts to press kisses onto his jawline, "there are people downstairs and my brother could walk in any moment."

"And?" He lifts up Junmyeon's shirt slightly, placing his hands on Junmyeon's bare skin. "I'm sure you know that I don't care."

Jongdae unbuttons Junmyeon's shirt and pulls off his own, dropping them onto the floor.

"Doesn't that look good?" Jongdae teases as he skims his fingers along Junmyeon's chest. Junmyeon grips Jongdae's hips. He turns around, pressing Jongdae to the wall, and kisses him. The kiss is open mouthed and sloppy and Junmyeon has never felt this amazing in his entire life. He gets a taste of Jongdae as his tongue maps the contours of Jongdae's mouth. Jongdae runs his fingers through Junmyeon's hair. He tugs slightly, eliciting a soft moan from Junmyeon. They pull apart and Jongdae finds the hickey he made on Junmyeon's collarbone, tracing it with his tongue. Jongdae moves up, placing a hickey where Junmyeon's neck and shoulder meet. Junmyeon ignores the fact that it could be seen whenever he shifts his shirt a certain way and runs his fingers along Jongdae's spine. They're unable to hear the door open but they do hear the whistling that follows. They pull apart and Junmyeon covers his face in embarrassment.

"Wow, Jun," Sehun says, "that's a side of you I never wanted to see."

Junmyeon sighs. "Why are you here?"

"Zitao left his keys here the other day and he refuses to step out in the snow so here I am." Sehun gestures to Jongdae. "Who's that guy?"

"I'm his soulmate," Jongdae says, protectively wrapping his arms around Junmyeon.

"Yeah, whatever," Sehun walks up to Jongdae, towering over him. Jongdae meets him with a level gaze, despite having to look up. "If you hurt Junmyeon in any way, not only will you have me to answer to, but my boyfriend too. He can kick your ass and he's extremely protective of Jun. And there's also Jongin, but he's kind of weak." Sehun grabs the key ring lying on the coffee table and walks out.

"It's fine, Jongdae. Sehun is pretty weak too." Junmyeon glances at Jongdae as he shakes his head.

"It's okay. I think it's sweet, actually. He cares enough to protect you. None of my friends did that."

"Well, if you think about it, two of your friends already know me and the other one is Baekhyun."

Jongdae laughs. "True."

Junmyeon looks at the clock and almost curses. "Jongin should be coming up soon. Are you... um..."

"Am I...?" Jongdae raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon, amused.

He clears his throat and feels his face heat up. "Are you staying over?"

Jongdae grins. "Which way to your room?"

Junmyeon hits his arm and Jongdae laughs. "Who said we were sleeping in the same room together?!"

"Such a dirty mind, Jun. What were you thinking?"

"Jongdae!" He grins and Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "Second room to your left."

Jongdae quickly presses his lips to Junmyeon's and walks away. Junmyeon smiles, the color still unfading from his vision as Jongdae shuts the door to his room. Junmyeon steps into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He stares into the mirror, lightly tracing the marks Jongdae left on his chest. Junmyeon twists his body, eyeing the faint handprints on his hips. The corners of his mouth turn up and he grabs a clean toothbrush, entering his room. Jongdae sits on the edge of Junmyeon's bed.

"Brush your teeth," Junmyeon says as Jongdae attempts to give him another kiss. He passes him the toothbrush. Jongdae pouts and walks to the bathroom.

Junmyeon takes off his jeans and shivers slightly, climbing into his bed and draping the covers over his body. Jongdae climbs in after Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close until Junmyeon's back presses against Jongdae's chest.

"You're only wearing boxers," Jongdae observes, running his hand along Junmyeon's stomach.

"Same for you," Junmyeon replies, entwining their fingers together.

"Well, I usually sleep naked, so this isn't scandalous for me."

"Just go to sleep, you idiot."

"Of course, dear," Jongdae teases. He presses a kiss to Junmyeon's neck. "Goodnight."

Junmyeon wakes up to Jongin jumping on his bed. Jongdae's grip on Junmyeon's waist tightens as he also wakes up.

"It's Christmas, Jun! Get up!"

Junmyeon groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. "How old are you again?"

"Old enough to know you two fucked yesterday."

Junmyeon's eyes spring open. "What?! That never happened!"

Jongin laughs. "Oh my god, you should've seen your face. I'm not an idiot, Jun. But Zitao did freak out when he saw those shirts on the floor." He makes a sound of disapproval. "Can't you clean up after yourself?"

Junmyeon waves his hand and Jongin huffs. "Well, hurry up. Everyone's downstairs." He walks out of the room.

Jongdae speaks up, voice rough from sleep, "What does he mean by everyone?"

"No idea," Junmyeon sighs. He attempts to get up but Jongdae pulls him down.

"Just five more minutes," Jongdae mutters.

"Jongdae, come on, let's get up." Jongdae groans and sits up.

"We should take a shower together," Junmyeon scoffs and pushes Jongdae lightly. Jongdae grins and helps Junmyeon to his feet. "Later, then."

Junmyeon laughs and pulls Jongdae into the bathroom. They exit after several minutes. Junmyeon puts on a button down, handing Jongdae one, and put on their jeans. They walk down the stairs and are greeted by ten others in the bakery. Zitao pulls Junmyeon away from Jongdae and he pouts, walking over to the others.

"You've finally decided to join us?" Baekhyun teases. Yixing waves at Jongdae from his seat next to Baekhyun and he waves back.

"Nah, my boyfriend just got taken away so I'm here."

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to get used to that." Jongin pipes in. Kyungsoo sits between his legs and leans against him. "Zitao is always dragging Jun around. Sehun's gotten over it already."

Jongdae scowls. He takes a seat next to Junmyeon and places his arm around his waist. Sehun gives Jongdae a look and Zitao hits Sehun on the arm, whispering something in his ear.

"You should thank me," Chanyeol says, Yifan's arm around his shoulders, "I'm the one that brought you to this bakery."

"Actually, I came here because I pulled a prank on Soo." Jongdae corrects. "You should be thanking me."

"Sehun and I have been dating way before you came," Zitao states, latching onto Sehun's side.

"And I come here all of the time, so I would've eventually dated Yifan."

"Also, Lu Han and I have been together for years."

"Oh!" Junmyeon says, "Jongin told me about that."

"I knew it!" Lu Han shakes his fist at Jongin as he shouts an apology from the other table. Minseok stands up.

"Okay, I feel like there will never be a right time for this, so I'm just going to do it right now." Minseok turns to face Lu Han and gets down on one knee. "Lu Han, being with you has been absolutely crazy. All the way from when we met- when you forced me to pretend to be your boyfriend- to when you confessed-"

Lu Han covers his face in embarrassment, muttering, "You're never going to let that go."

"-to now. And frankly, I've never been happier. I love you so much even though I don't tell you that as much as you tell me it and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is just a more permanent way of saying I love you." Minseok holds up a simple ring with their names engraved on the inside. "Will you marry me?"

Lu Han grins, his eyes sparkling. He gives a small laugh and jokes, "What if you find your soulmate? Will you just leave me?"

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Of course not. Even if my soulmate ran in here right now, I would choose you."

Lu Han pulls Minseok close by his shirt, kissing him. "Of course I'll marry you."

Everyone in the bakery cheers as they both slip on the rings. Lu Han stands and allows Minseok to sit there, sitting on his lap.

"Jun," Lu Han calls out, "you know you're making our wedding cake, right?"

Junmyeon grins, lacing his fingers with Jongdae. "I would've been offended if you never asked."


End file.
